¿Qué quieres¡¿que!
by dickory5
Summary: Bonita escena se encontrara el profesor Utonium cuando vea a sus pequeñas : la mayor desmallada en los brazos de su ahora novio, la que le sigue como zombi frente a la televisión y roja a más no poder, y la menor con un ataque de risa incontrolable...


¡Hola!

Las PPG ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Llevaba más de dos días pensando en eso, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza quería ser papá, no justo a los veinte años pero dentro de un par de años mas sí que quería ser papá de uno o varios bebitos peli naranjas con ojos grandes, rosas o rojos, claro siempre y cuando la futura mamá aceptara…pero primero tenía que salir con ella y como que es el líder de los RowdyRuff ella será la feliz esposa de Brick, lo quiera o no.<p>

- Quiero tener un bebe…- dijo el chico pelirrojo sonriendo ante esos pensamientos en su cabeza entrando a su casa, y la de sus holgazanes hermanos.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto el rubio

-No ahora, pero lo más pronto posible- dijo Brick colocándose su gorra ya que en su trabajo no la dejaban usarla, por lo que la dejaba en su cuarto y al llegar a su casa se la ponía.

-¿Tienes alguna candidata en mente?-pregunto Butch dudoso aunque ya sabía que su hermano tenía los ojos puestos en la pelirroja PPG desde hacia tiempo, pero le encantaba molestarlo y que él lo admitiera, y esta vez le tomaría una foto, así que Butch agarro su cámara rápidamente (que estaba en una mesita al lado de donde él estaba) y la puso tras su espalda lista para grabar el momento en que lo dijera y él se pusiera rojo, oh si el líder de los RowdyRuff rojo de vergüenza muchos matarían por esa foto incluyendo a cierta morena llamada Bellota…

-Si- dijo sonriendo divertidamente aunque una de sus dos opciones solo era para fastidiar a su hermano, ya que en primera, miro a Butch esconder su cámara tras de sí para tomar una foto de sus involuntarios sonrojos que por cierto le pasa muy seguido y en segundo porque Boomer quería tomarle video así que ideo un plan de último segundo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Butch casi seguro de la respuesta de su hermano mayor, mientras contenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿O quiénes?- pregunto Boomer haciéndose una idea de lo que podría pasar, y no estaba seguro si era bueno quedarse a grabar el momento o era más seguro huir del lugar con vida.

-Se lo diré a Bombón y si dice que no, se lo diré a Bellota-dijo sonriendo, mientras veía a Boomer sacar la cámara que estaba grabando y a Butch ponerse del mismo color que su amada gorra.

-¡¿QUEEE? ¡ESTÁS LOCO! ELLA ES MIA! MIA, MIA, MIA! M-I-A- ¿ENTIENDES? BOMBON DEBE SALIR CONTIGO, BURBUJA CON BOOMER Y BELLOTA SALDRÁ CONMIGOOO!-dijo estallando de la ira sin notar que su hermano menor grababa todo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- solo se oían las carcajadas de Brick y Boomer por toda la cuidad hasta que el sol se oculto y los hermanos se separaron, Boomer fue a la cuidad con burbuja, Butch se quedo en casa, y Brick salió hacia la casa de las PPG, a buscar a cierta futura madre de sus hijos.

-Veamos, reactivo 1: 2x+13 la respuesta es x=1 , reactivo 2, si….- no termino pues escucho un ruido cerca de su ventana aunque no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era: Brick. Desde hacia unas semanas venia a s casa se metía a su cuarto y pasaban muchas horas juntos y eso no le molestaba en absoluto pero era algo…tentador, tener a un chico malo y endemoniadamente apuesto en tu cuarto cerca de una gran cama con las hormonas a todo lo que dan.

_Si, cuando tienes doce años conociendo a Brick se te pega lo pervertido…_

-Oye ¿tienes comida? muero de hambre…- y no es que el no supiera cocinar, pero le encantaba comer la comida que hacia Bombón solamente para él.

-Sí, estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte- dijo sarcástica y cerrando su cuaderno.

-Vamos, tengo hambre, además no creo que no hayas notado que te sigo día y noche para ver si estás bien, claro excepto en mis horas de trabajo- dijo poniendo la expresión más tierna que tenia.

-Es cierto me sigues como loco, vamos, abajo está Bellota, y Burbuja salió-

-Sí, saludare a la ruda-

-Bellota…-le recordó el nombre de su hermana, pues estaba segura que de si lo sabía, solo que le encantaba molestarla diciéndole 'Verde' 'Ruda' o incluso 'Cuñada' claro, ese último solo era un rumor que había escuchado de Burbuja…

-Bombón estaba pensando…-dijo mirando atentamente casa uno de los escalones por donde bajaban, pensando en si debía de hablar o esperar a que las cosas simplemente fluyan por sí solas.

-Gracias al cielo …-dijo muy bajito

-¿dijiste algo?- dijo siguiéndola de cercas

-No, nada que continúes-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y acercándose a la cocina a tomar dos vasos con agua y ofrecerle uno a Brick y el otro para ella.

-Quiero tener un bebe, contigo, y lo quiero ya- dijo como si nada, acabándose el contenido del vaso de vidrio.

-¿Que quieres…que?- dijo escupiendo el agua y como no, si ni siquiera se habían besado y el ya quería hijos, valla que esta vez la tomó por sorpresa.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se oía la estruendosa risa de Bellota por toda saltadilla, mientras miraba a Bombón ponerse toda roja.

-Que quiero ser papá y que tú serás la mamá de mis hijos, oh, por cierto bellota cámbiale al canal de saltadilla- dijo rojo de vergüenza y con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez

-Como quieras cuñadito- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana desmallarse en los brazos de Brick

* * *

><p><em><strong>~noticiero de Saltadilla~<strong>_

_De buena fuente nos llego un video de los ahora también protectores de la ciudad, RowdyRuff Boys donde Butch "El Verde" se pone celoso de su hermano cuando le insinúa que saldrá con Bellota la PPG verde si Bombón no acepta, pero mírenlo ustedes mismos:_

_-¿Tienes alguna candidata en mente?-_

_-Si- dijo Brick_

_-¿Quién?- preguntó Butch_

_-¿o quiénes?- pregunto Boomer_

_-Se lo diré a Bombón y si dice que no, se lo diré a Bellota-dijo sonriendo_

_-¡¿QUEEE? ¡ESTAS LOCO!, ELLA ES MIA! MIA, MIA, MIA! M-I-A- ¿ENTIENDES? BOMBÓN SALDRÁ CONTIGO, BURBUJA CON BOOMER Y BELLOTA SALDRA CONMIGOOO! -dijo estallando de la ira contra su hermano mayor._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJA-se miraba como el video se movía de un lado a otro, (Boomer riéndose)_

_-Bueno y con estas carcajadas de fondo suponemos que fue una broma de el líder a su hermano Butch y como Boomer no aparece en tal video pensamos que fue él quien lo grabo y también lo pensamos porque vino a entregarlo._

* * *

><p>Bellota sin hacer ruido o emitir si quiera una palabra, apagó la televisión y se le quedó mirando como si esta respondiera a todas sus preguntas o respuestas.<p>

-¿Pero qué paso aquí?- pregunto Burbuja entrando a su casa de la mano con Boomer, quién al ver a la pelinegra, dedujo más o menos que había pasado…

-creo que yo tengo una vaga idea…- dijo Boomer mientras miraba a Bombón desmallada en los brazos de Brick y volteaba a ver a Bellota mas roja que nada sentada en un sillón frente al televisor, que ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Bonita escena se encontrara el profesor Utonium cuando llega a su casa y vea a sus pequeñas : la mayor desmallada en los brazos de su ahora novio, la que le sigue como zombi frente a la tele y roja a más no poder y la menor con un ataque de risa incontrolable…


End file.
